Deamus Mp3 Drabbles
by suchanoddity
Summary: Deamus in its many forms, drabbles inspired by 10 mostly country songs. Rated K Because I'm paranoid.


I decided to do one of those Mp3 prompts where you listen to 10 songs and write on one subject while you're listening to each song. SOme are shorter that others, but oh well. Un-beta'd. These songs are from my highly customized Taylor Swift Pandora station :) Gotta love it! Reviews are much appreciated, even flames, I don't care!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. All I own is the prose.

* * *

1- I'd only been going out with Blaise for a week or so when I saw him. When I really saw him. The new Dean. He was just…a new person today. I saw him in a brand-new light. It was hopeless.

I was in love. I tried to convince myself that I couldn't ruin our friendship by dating him. But I wanted to.

Then I wished I hadn't even seen him that way. Because Blaise wasn't enough anymore.

I wanted Dean. I was ruined.

* * *

2- Kenny Chesney- I Go Back

Dean was sitting, just staring into the fire. But his mind was occupied with thoughts of his school days. His and Shay's, that is.

The first time Seamus had blown something up. The Triwizard Tournament and all its hype. The last Gryffindor Quidditch game and its afterparty, getting drunk. The final feast.

Shay's funeral.

* * *

3- Thompson Square- Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

Dean had never really been very brave. He constantly debated the Sorting Hat's decision putting him in Gryffindor.

So the surprise was somewhat muted when Shay had initiated their first kiss. It was the best kiss Dean had ever had, even though he hadn't had much to compare it to. But that made it even better. Shay initiated most things in their relationship after that.

But it was Dean who asked Shay to marry him. Shay cried, his mother cried, everybody cried.

It was beautiful.

* * *

4- Rodney Atkins- Take A Back Road

Sitting in traffic made Seamus angry. Dean was the more laidback one, always. So when they were driving to London for a Hogwarts alumni event, Seamus inevitably bot angry quite a few times.

The last time he did, they simply got off the freeway and drove in the vague direction of London for a couple of hours before even trying to get back on the main road. They even parked and just sat there for a while.

* * *

5- Taylor Swift- Today Was A Fairy Tale

It was just like a fairytale, he thought.

Then he mentally berated himself for being a girl. It was amazing, but he was definitely not going to be the sappy type. It was just that when he saw Dean walking towards him, decked out in his dress robes, looking him straight in the eye. Seamus knew he was going to dance, if Dean asked.

And he did. Just exactly like a fairytale.

Except that in fairytales the perfect couple did not get dirty looks and extra shoulder-bumps in the hallway.

Seamus, however, decided that it didn't matter. Because what he and Dean had was magical, beautiful, and perfect.

Just like a fairy tale.

* * *

6- Edwin McCain- I'll Be

Seamus had just got the news. His mother was dead. There was nothing that anybody could have done for her-it was a terminal magical disease. She died without pain.

That didn't mean Seamus could live without pain. He sank into a deep depression, even trying to kill himself. He said that life was not worth the living without a family. His father, a homophobic muggle, was not accepting of Shay as a gay wizard.

Dean found him in the hospital, treated for a badly aimed, self-inflicted gunshot wound. That was when Dean said out loud what he had needed to say for a long time.

"I love you, Seamus. I will be here for you, anytime you need it. I don't care how trivial it is- it matters to me. I'm your greatest fan, now and always, Shay."

Seamus looked up at him and knew that it was true, and in time it would be okay.

* * *

7- Little Big Town- Boondocks

It was the Quidditch World Cup at the end of their fourth year. When Shay had invited Dean to come with him and his mam, Dean had definitely not expected the level of passion that the Finnigans showed. He was constantly surprised by their national pride, until Shay explained it to him when they started school later.

"It's like if we're not _that_ proud of it, we're ashamed of it. And we're not. We love it, and the more people who know it, the better. It means everything."

Dean still didn't really understand. It was one of Seamus' many eccentricities. And he loved it.

* * *

8- Taylor Swift- Forever And Always

Seamus was in a mood-and rightly so. Dean had lied to him. Been lying to him. For years.

This was unacceptable. He said it would be forever, he promised always. Was it Shay's fault? They had been best friends for many years before they ever started going out, so it couldn't have been something about his personality. Was it something he said?

He felt empty, and righteously angry. This was wrong, and it was Dean's fault. He broke his promise.

Shay had tried to fix things a couple of times, but Dean acted indifferent. That was the weirdest thing-Dean not wanting to even be his friend.

Forever. Always.

Nothing. Never.

* * *

9- Justin Moore- Bait A Hook

Seamus was dating a muggle. His sister was a muggle-born, so he knew about magic, but he was still a muggle. Justin had never ridden on a broom. He had never even been to Hogwarts. Never had a Firewhisky.

There was nothing to worry about. Seamus was just experimenting, trying something new. He'd come back to Dean soon, and Dean would welcome him back with open arms.

He knew he would come back.

* * *

10- Lifehouse- You And Me

Dean had never really been good with words. They didn't come out right, didn't do what he wanted them to do. Pencils on paper to draw were much, much better. But all he had been able to draw for the longest time was Seamus.

Seamus himself was making the words come out wrong lately. When he would look Dean in the eye, fix him with that gaze that was puppy dog eyes and the most serious thing in the world at the same time. And Dean couldn't look away.

But tonight he needed the words to come out right. So he took a deep breath and said it.

"Seamus, will you go out with me?"


End file.
